Noite Feliz
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Um pequeno conto de natal sobre a magia de acreditar e a importância do amor. Mireille está tendo mais um natal solitário quando alguém bate à sua porta. Mas quem poderia ser? MireilleXKirika Shoujo-ai One-shot


**NOTAS DA AUTORA: **Olá, pessoal! Esta fic foi escrita para o natal do ano passado, já está postada no site e seu nome original é _Silent Night_ que se traduzido ao pé da letra seria NOITE SILENCIOSA, mas _Silent Night _é o nome de uma famosa canção natalina que aqui no Brasil chamasse _Noite Feliz_, por isso o novo título. Nunca havia traduzido uma fic minha, mas espero que tenha ficado bom. XD

Feliz Natal para todos, boa leitura e, de presente, deixem um comentário, ok? ;)

**_Noite Feliz_**

Natal...

Por que ainda o celebro apesar de tudo?

São onze da noite, vinte e quatro de dezembro. A única luz da sala vem da lareira, as chamas logo apagarão, mas eu não me importo...

Tomo um gole do meu vinho e olho em volta, tenho uma sensação de vazio e um estranho frio, mas essas sensações já me são familiares... Suspiro, então é verdade. Estou passando mais um natal solitário.

"Noite feliz" começa a tocar. Me levanto para desligar o rádio e, provavelmente, ir para a cama, tentando, todo o tempo, não me lembrar de que diz é hoje.

Ouço alguém na porta? Não, devo estar sonhando. Olho uma última vez para a sala vazia e me pergunto se valeu à pena comprar uma casa tão grande.

"Knock-knock", ouço novamente e me encaminho para a porta. Quem poderia ser? Não tenho amigos nem família e não me lembro de ter convidado ninguém.

A sala está em silêncio total e me arrependo profundamente de ter desligado o rádio. Viro lentamente a maçaneta, meu coração disparado e quando a porta finalmente se abre eu percebo que Papai Noel está parado ali, seu grande sorriso um conforto para meus nervos.

- Com licença. – ele diz e aproximasse da lareira.

- Hum... Posso ajudá-lo? – finalmente pergunto, mal acreditando em meus próprios olhos.

Ele move sua grande mão e magicamente o rádio recomeça a tocar, ele repete o gesto e as chamas da lareira ganham força e calor.

- Mais um natal solitário, Mireille? – ele pergunta sentando no sofá.

- É o que parece. – dou um jeito de responder ainda me sentindo incrivelmente surpresa.

- Desculpe, eu deveria vir há dois anos, mas não achei que estivesse pronta. – o famoso personagem de cabelos brancos entrelaça os dedos sobre a barriga e fecha os olhos.

Olho confusa para ele e finalmente pergunto ao me aproximar:

- O senhor me desculpe, mas por que eu não estava pronta? E para quê eu deveria ter estado pronta? – ele abre os olhos azuis e me observa por alguns segundos antes de sorrir gentilmente.

- Para o amor, minha criança, para o amor.

Amor? O que ele está dizendo? Eu não acho que consiga amar... Não, como assassina eu definitivamente não mereço amor.

- Todos merecem amor. – ele pisca para mim de modo suspeito, obviamente estivera lendo meus pensamentos. – Está ficando tarde... Eu tenho que ir, mas não se preocupe, minha querida Mireille, ela chegará a qualquer momento! – ele se levanta, caminha até a porta e antes que eu possa perguntar qualquer coisa ele se foi.

Ela? Mas quem diabos é ela? Tenho de estar sonhando!

Fecho os olhos o mais forte possível, por alguns segundos, tudo parece desaparecer exceto pela suave música vindo do meu velho rádio.

Quando abro meus olhos estou de volta no sofá, a taça de vinho na minha mão e a sala vazia.

- Não acredito que você pegou no sono, Mireille! – uma garota de cabelos curtos entra na sala sorrindo para mim.

- Kirika?

- Sim? – ela responde sentando ao meu lado.

- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo... – luto contra as lágrimas que me embaçam a vista.

- Você está bem? – ela pergunta visivelmente preocupada.

- Vou estar... – puxo-a mais para perto e ela apóia a cabeça em meu ombro. – Enquanto você estiver ao meu lado. – ela sorri para mim.

Como aprendi a amar aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso único e sincero, _meu _sorriso é isso que é, é _meu _porque eu sou a única que o vê e esse é o melhor presente de todos!

- Mireille? – Kirika me tira de meus pensamentos.

- O que?

- Feliz natal.

- Feliz natal. – sussurro em seu ouvido e sinto calafrios percorrerem seu corpo, quando ela olha para mim seu rosto está vermelho. Ela é _tão _linda!

- Eu te amo, Mireille. – ela me beija apaixonadamente.

O gosto dela me impede de pensar e acabo esquecendo de agradecer Noel por este presente tão importante para minha vida, mas se ele realmente sabe de tudo ele também sabe o quanto sou grata e sempre serei.


End file.
